


Transformers Prime: Rebellion

by KittyDoesThings



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, basically Megatron isn't an asshole, found family stuff, megatronus and orion are kind of like mayday and zuke honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDoesThings/pseuds/KittyDoesThings
Summary: For so long, he’d seen report after report of the failure of his people to stand up to the council. Now, he had presumably found someone who was taking a stand in a different way.…He needed to meet this mech.basically I couldn't stop thinking about the concept of the Autobots and Decepticons as one faction fighting against the Council since their entire plan in the first place was to get rid of the caste system so here's that I guess
Relationships: Breakdown/Knockout, Megatron & Orion Pax, Orion Pax & Ratchet, Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Soundwave & Starscream
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Transformers Prime: Rebellion

#### In Which the First Seeds of Rebellion are Planted

* * *

* * *

_The system works because it upholds order.  
We are all cogs in an ever working machine.  
This is your purpose.  
Know your place._

* * *

* * *

Orion let out a long, heavy sigh, burying his face in his servos. Another news report. Another peaceful protest dubbed a riot. Another hundred casualties of innocent Cybertronians. Another propaganda-laden speech about the importance of upholding the caste system that had been in place since before Orion had even been a glint in Primus’ optic.

It.

Was.

Tiring.

Orion was a data clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records. It was his job- his “purpose” as the Council would put it- to transcribe and archive data from all across Cybertron so that future Cybertronians would be able to see their history. For the past two centuries or so, it had been protest after protest ending in genocide at the hands of Cybertron’s council. 

It made Orion feel helpless that he didn’t know how to help those fighting against the oppression the caste system had put them under. What could he do? He was nothing but a data clerk. 

All of a sudden, one of the broadcasts on the screen before him caught his optic. He zoomed in on it, watching closely. It looked like a portion of a gladiator fight. Orion had never seen one before, not having the time to spare. It was engrossing to watch this huge silver mech take down an even bigger beast with his sword alone. Aside from that, Orion was confused why the fight was even being recorded to begin with.

But then, once the gladiator had taken down the beast, he began to address the crowd.

This gladiator, Megatronus as he called himself, was furious with the Council’s corruption, just like Orion and so many others were. He advocated for the abolishment of the caste system, and proposed a Cybertron where everyone was equal, not given a function based off of the frame they were forged with. He spoke with so much conviction, and Orion couldn’t help but be moved.

The broadcast cut off once Megatronus had finished his speech, leaving Orion with a screen full of news reports and older broadcasts from during Cybertron’s Golden Age. For a while, the clerk sat in silence, contemplating what he’d just watched. For so long, he’d seen report after report of the failure of his people to stand up to the council. Now, he had presumably found someone who was taking a stand in a different way.

…

He needed to meet this mech.

Orion quickly searched for a means of contacting him, sending him a short, simple message.

> “To Megatronus: Hello, I am Orion Pax. I’m an archivist in the Hall of Records in Iacon. I recently found a broadcast of your speech, and I can’t help being moved. I too am worried about the issues surrounding the caste system, but for the longest time, I didn’t know how I would be able to help fight against it. If it’s not too much trouble, could we meet sometime to discuss? It can be through video comm if you’re too busy to travel. Best wishes.”

For a brief moment, he hesitated, then sent the message. He wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing contacting a random bot he hadn’t known about before today. For all he knew this could’ve been a trap set by the council to weed out those who were thinking about protesting against them.

Orion didn’t have much time to overthink about this, as Megatronus sent him a message back.

> “To Orion Pax: I would be glad to meet with you. It’s always nice to find others who are as passionate about this as I am. What time are you free today? I can ask an acquaintance of mine to set up a video comm link for us.”

Orion relaxed a little bit, sending a message back.

> “To Megatronus: I get off of work in a few joors. I’ll let you know when I’m available.”

> “To Orion Pax: Understood. I’ll see you then.”

Orion sighed, trying to calm himself down. He really needed to stop overthinking these things.

He knew this was risky, contacting someone who was fighting against the Council, but he didn’t want to just stand by doing nothing while so many mechs were being oppressed and killed. He needed to stand up for not just his rights, but the rights of every Cybertronian, no matter their build.

Orion couldn’t help but feel this would be the start of a new era.

* * *

* * *

“That… could’ve gone better.” Orion sighed.

Orion and Megatronus had been meeting for the past few deca-cycles, and Orion had become a key component in the campaign against the council. Orion had just finished recording a speech of his own, and evidently felt like he didn’t do as well as he could have.

“Surely you’re joking, my friend. With words like those, you could be the next Prime!” Megatronus joked. Orion laughed.

“Megatronus, I’m no Prime. I’m hardly worthy.”

“And yet even as a data clerk, you’re standing up for what’s right?”

“I- What does that have to do with it?”

Megatronus chuckled. “I’m kidding. You did great, alright? Quit worrying so much.”

"You know I can't help it." Orion playfully retorted.

Their antics were halted when Soundwave walked into the room, waving for their attention.

“Hello Soundwave.” Megatronus greeted. “Is there something you need?” Soundwave said nothing, simply displaying on his screen that there was an incoming call.

Orion didn’t like judging others without knowing them, but Soundwave just unnerved him. The (seemingly) faceless mech didn’t speak much… at all. Orion couldn't help wondering what was going on in his helm.

“Ah, thank you Soundwave.” Megatronus thanked, smiling at the blue mech. Soundwave simply nodded, then made his leave. Megatronus and Orion went over to the communications terminal and answered the call. The screen flickered to life, showing a seeker with a bright red chestplate and a similarly colored crest rising from his forehead. Orion panicked a bit internally.

Starscream. The Prince of Vos.

“Prince Starscream. To what do we owe the honor, your highness?” Megatronus greeted, bowing. The young mech glanced off to the side briefly, seeming to decide what to say, then turned back to the screen and stood up taller.

“I’ve reached out to you two because… I’ve seen your campaign against the council, and I’d like you to know that you have my support.” Starscream seemed somewhat nervous. “However, as far as anyone is concerned, Vos is remaining neutral on this issue. I refuse to risk the lives of my people if this escalates.”

“We understand, Starscream. Thank you.” Megatronus replied.

Starscream nodded. “Regardless, I wish you luck. The council doesn’t give in easily, so neither should you. Stay strong.” With that, he ended the call.

Orion released the intake he was holding, catching himself on the communication terminal to keep from falling onto the floor. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“Not every day you get a call from Starscream of all bots.” Megatronus agreed. “This is a big step in the right direction though, Orion. We have someone in a high position of power on our side. At this rate we’ll abolish the caste system in no time.”

Orion calmed down a little, taking in the information. Having the support of an elite WAS a pretty good push for their cause, wasn’t it?

“Well, it was still unexpected.”

“I suppose I can’t argue with that.”

* * *

* * *

“So… This is it then?”

Orion only answered with a nod. He glanced down worriedly at the datapad in his servos, which he’d spent several cycles researching for, writing, and rewriting. Even with all the work he’d put into it, was it going to be enough?

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Megatronus asked. Orion turned to the ground.

“I’m… not entirely certain… We won’t know unless we give it a try though, right?”

Megatronus nodded, then looked off into the distance. “After all this time, we’re finally going before the council for this. I suppose I can’t say we haven’t had practice.”

“I still believe this can be resolved peacefully. The last thing we need is another war.”

“But if worse comes to worst?”

“Again, we won’t know unless we take our chances.” Orion tensed slightly; he was worried. “I really don’t want it to come to that, but it depends on the outcome of this…”

Megatronus looked at his friend and gently set a servo on his shoulder.

“Orion, relax. I’m sure we’ll do fine. YOU’LL do fine.” The mech smiled, lightly punching the other’s arm. “After all, you did learn from the best.”

“Pff- I suppose I did.” Orion chuckled. The two mechs came before the doors of the High Council Tower, the structure looming over them. 

“Ready when you are, my friend.” Megatronus said, glancing down at Orion.

Orion intook deeply. “Here goes nothing.”

The two entered the tower, preparing for a fight.

* * *

* * *

_“You can take your rules and SHOVE THEM UP YOUR-”_

* * *

* * *

The doors slammed shut behind them.

Orion stared blankly at the data pad in his servos that had been broken in half. Megatronus just stared off into space. It was deafeningly silent.

Megatronus glanced over at Orion. 

“Is it time?”

Orion let out a long, tired sigh.

“I suppose…”

Megatronus grinned, taking his friend by the arm. “Don’t get yourself down, Orion. This plan may not have worked out, but now we can finally take action!” The large mech began pulling the other along, heading off. “Prepare for battle, my friend! The time of revolution is upon us!”

“Megatronus, I don’t even know how to command, let alone fight!” Orion yelped.

“Well, who said you wouldn’t be able to learn how? I’ll gladly spar with you if you’d like.”

“I… guess I can’t see why not.” Orion pondered. “And surely the archives have some records of past battles I could study.”

Megatronus laughed as he watched the smaller mech’s faceplates light up. “This time, don’t stay up for joors on end researching, alright? I don’t want to have to drag you to your berth again.”

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise much.” Orion chuckled.

Orion felt a spark of hope ignite within him. This really was the start of a new era, wasn’t it?


End file.
